


Body 2 Body

by Pulloffsky



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, this isn't even set up lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulloffsky/pseuds/Pulloffsky
Summary: yeah...





	Body 2 Body

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i can write better, but this is too funny to me. there's no plot and it's cut from something else i'm writing.
> 
> it's bad, bad, bad.
> 
> SORRY.

"I'll take care of you." Steinman said, a hungry look in his eyes. "I'm the Doctor after all. I know what's best for you."

Ryan was uncertain how to proceed. "I suppose so." He replied, trying desperately to cling onto that stoic demeanor.

"You're stressed and you're tense." Steinman placed his hands on Ryan's shoulders, massaging them gently. "One wouldn't need to be a professional to see that, however." His hands then trailed downward and worked their way underneath Ryan's shirt, tenderly exploring his body. They were gloved and cold, and Ryan hissed faintly at the contact.

"I don't know if I can allow myself to go through with this."

"You wouldn't deny yourself treatment, would you? Let me make you feel better."

Ryan had been carrying the weight of the world, and he had found neither comfort nor release in the company he usually kept. As he felt a peculiar heated sensation growing in the pit of his stomach, he began to wonder if he should simply allow the encounter to happen. All that delicate work with a scalpel had made Steinman's fingers so precise and skillful. Was pleasure something he should deny? Giving a slight nod of his head, he signaled that Steinman continue. He felt ashamed and embarrassed in doing so, but cared less as Steinman's hands trailed down below his navel. "Do _not_ mention a word of this to anyone." His command was firm.

"Why, I would never. That would be strictly against Doctor-patient confidentiality." Steinman hummed as he fingered the buttons on Ryan's shirt. "May I?" He asked.

After consenting, Ryan shut his eyes, unable to look at Steinman as he undressed him.

There was no sense of urgency. Although Steinman was filled to the brim with excitement and anticipation, he took his time. Unfastening each button with care, and eventually sliding the shirt off Ryan's back slowly -- as though he was unwrapping a fragile gift. Overcome with a sudden pressing sense of lechery, he placed a hand upon Ryan's chest, forcing him to recline ever so slightly. "I'm going to fix you -- and you're going to enjoy it. I know you will." His soft tone shifted to something more instructing as his determined hands embraced each curve. Ryan shifted and turned his head, trying to imagine that it was perhaps one of his mistresses working him up.

Feeling bolder, Steinman pressed his lips flush against Ryan's torso, planting kisses that gradually intensified until his tongue was roughly caressing every inch of bare skin. The taste had him hungry for more. Having a man of such authority squirming beneath him, and the feeling of power he derived from it, was so unbelievably delicious that he was almost erect from that thrill alone. His mouth sucked away in turn at Ryan's tender nipples, eliciting sharp gasps and shivers which drove his nails further into Ryan's waist.

"Oh, goodness..." Ryan's words trailed off into heavy breaths as he felt himself hardening, "You certainly know what you're doing, don't you?" He continued, tightening his grip on the operating table.

Steinman made a sound of acknowledgement, his mouth too busy exploring to speak. It was very rare he found anybody worthy of being intimate with, but if anybody in the world deserved it, it was Andrew Ryan. He licked and kissed away without restrain. Usually he'd reprimand himself for allowing his mind to wander from his work, but his attention was now entirely focused on Ryan and the beauty of the desperate sounds he was inspiring. He slowed himself down to gentle pecks and paused abruptly, his warm brown eyes gazing intensely into Ryan's as he brought a hand down to the buckle of his belt. A smile played across his lips. "So, Mr. Ryan," He began, "Are you feeling a great deal better? Or do you require further...healing?".

An uneasy silence fell over the room as Ryan contemplated on an answer. He pondered on what was right, whether somebody might wander into the operating theatre and find them -- what would he say then? An inkling of discomfort was still felt by him regarding the whole situation, but he was hot and flustered. He couldn't be left like that. "My mind appears to be quite fogged. What does the Doctor reckon is best for me?" He said, not wanting to appear desperate.

"Hmm, I'm afraid you've been diagnosed with something relatively severe." Steinman replied, his face inching further towards Ryan's. He could feel the heat radiating off him. "It's perhaps best that you take your medicine. It's right here for you, and more willing than you'll ever know." His voice came down to a suggestive whisper, "I may even need to admit you for the night."

"Is that so?" Ryan asked, raising a brow. "Well, I trust in your judgement. You _are_ the Doctor here."

"I am."

"And an exceptional one at that."

"Yes, yes," Steinman repeated as he undid Ryan's belt, "Do go on."

"You're damn well the very best surgeon in my city!" Ryan's hips bucked as he felt the coldness of Steinman's gloved digits on his cock. It was a fairly clinical sensation, but not at all unpleasant.

"Oh, I am, I am." Steinman trailed his index finger up and down Ryan's hardened length, feeling his own arousal rising and prodding his stomach. "And it's my care you need." He lowered himself and rubbed at Ryan's tip with his thumb, stroking him with the other hand.

"I need you, yes." Ryan said unwittingly, moving further into ecstasy at every touch. He cried out at the sudden warmth of Steinman's tongue lapping around him. "Fuck!" The curse left an odd taste in the back of his throat -- he chanted it as Steinman exhibited more of his skill. "Fuck, I _need_ this!"

The room was soon filled with the echoes of Ryan's whimpers and begging. The fact that no one heard was a great mystery.

Steinman licked his soft lips before lightly brushing them against Ryan's cock, teasing and drawing out more sounds of want. "I'm going to take such good care of you." He said, his tone trading a professional air for something more seductive. When his lips locked tightly around Ryan's shaft he hummed in contentment and let his tongue wander before he sucked, creating a symphony of lewd sounds.

Letting go of any shame he felt, Ryan embraced the moment and found himself pleading for more. "Might I...Might I add your bedside manner is outstanding." He stumbled over his words and followed them up with a long rumble of a moan as Steinman sucked harder, a result of his praise. Picking up on this, Ryan continued. "You're so...good. So _damn_ good." He grunted, weaving his fingers through Steinman's locks. As a result, Steinman worked faster, fondling the area of Ryan's cock his gag-reflex wouldn't permit his mouth to cover. "Oh, fuck, I need more." Ryan whined, breathless and raspy. His toes curled and his hips moved wildly, becoming more frantic until he was essentially fucking Steinman's mouth. His groans of pleasure grew louder with every bob of the Doctor's head. "More! More!" He bellowed, pulling on a fistful of Steinman's hair. His back was arching and his eyes rolled uncontrollably. Every second he wanted to savour.

Steinman sucked desperately as he tried to take more of Ryan down his throat, feeling a great desire to rub at his own erection. For a long time, he'd looked forward to this moment, often admiring the statues of Ryan that adorned the city and envisioning how it might go. Rapture had given him all he needed on a silver-platter, and he wanted to make sure his gratitude was felt -- every heated moment of it. As he glanced up towards Ryan's face -- contracting in inviting expressions and glittering with sweat -- he felt his arousal burning as it traveled through his veins. The violent thrusting he welcomed, though he gagged and found himself struggling briefly.

Feeling himself unraveling, Ryan let out a string of low throaty groans that resonated, interjected with words that dissolved into nonsense as the waves of pleasure that washed over him became more intense and frequent. He was crying out for a release, one he'd been desperately yearning for. The warmth and wetness of the inside of Steinman's mouth was sacred and answered every lustful demand he'd ever had. Closing in on him was a feeling of tangible divinity -- rapturous pleasure that set him spiraling out of control. His entire body spasmed after he met with the boiling point, his hips bucking slower but harder. " _Fuck_!" He cried, "I think I'm -- I'm going to..." His words evolved into one long, thunderous cry as the heat within him could no longer be contained. Cum sprayed from his dick directly into Steinman's throat. It was the Doctor's pleasure to swallow, giving a heavy-lidded gaze up towards Ryan's twitching body as he did so, relishing in the taste of him.

After Steinman removed his mouth with an awfully loud 'pop', Ryan found himself drifting into a peculiar feeling of emptiness that mingled with the heavenly state of bliss he was in. He expected he'd feel sated, but he desired more. Too long he'd waited for something so pleasing, something that alleviated all the stress crashing down on him.

The two of them caught up with their rapid breaths, both flushed and with sore throats. Steinman tried to find the correct words to say, but was too intoxicated by the heady taste of Ryan that lingered in his mouth. It made the painful matter that visibly protruded out beneath his coat one of upmost importance. He needed a release himself, and soon.

Ryan was lolling upon the table, a basking limp mess. "I believe that was exactly the cure I needed." He mumbled, sounding somewhat amused.

"Well, of course." Steinman replied. He licked at the cum that was hanging from the edges of his fine mustache.

"How would you have me repay you?" Ryan said, his chest still heaving. "There's no giving without receiving here." It pained him that the sight of Steinman on his knees and needy was pleasing to his eyes. It excited him even.

Steinman let out a dark chuckle, "I can certainly think of something." He brought himself to his feet and promptly pressed his throbbing cock into Ryan's thigh, rutting slightly. "Hopefully you can handle it."

Ryan didn't like the doubt that carried on Steinman's voice. "Hm. Try me." He'd come this far and wasn't about to go back on anything out of cowardice.

"It'd be my pleasure to."

Steinman connected his lips with Ryan's -- he didn't reciprocate at first. But he soon gave way and opened the gateway of his mouth, allowing Steinman's tongue passage.

It was as if Steinman's hunger was contagious and he'd caught it.

Cradling Ryan's head, Steinman drank him in deeply -- his tongue wandering, excited in the wetness of Ryan's mouth as he hummed into him. While they were still joined at the lips, and passionately so, Steinman pried open his coat to slide a hand down his trousers and fondle himself. A great ache had engulfed him. He broke the kiss after a few tugs at his stiff shaft, stumbling over to the drawers upon which his surgical tray rested. "Now, where is it?" He said quietly to himself as he rifled through each draw, casting items aside in his haste. Each object struck the tiled floor with a sharp clang, and at every sound Ryan winced. "A-ha!" Steinman exclaimed upon finding what he had been searching for -- an unmarked tub of petroleum jelly...partially used.

"What on Earth do you need that for? I -- Oh." Ryan's question was answered when Steinman began furiously lathering his freed erection with the stuff. He was feeling fairly dubious, but figured it couldn't be too bad if everything leading to this point said anything.

"Mmph, would you bend over for me?" Steinman asked, crashing his lips back into Ryan's, partaking again of his saliva.

"Would it do me any favours to?"

"Yes! Now -- please."

Eyes screwed shut, Ryan turned and awkwardly shifted so that he was on his stomach, rigidly bent over the warmed leather of the operating table. "Don't do anything...considerably punishing." He said.

"I'll do no harm, I swore an oath not to." Steinman's response came as he placed a hand on Ryan's smooth back, sliding it down lightly. Two moistened fingers he then pressed against the taut pucker of Ryan's entrance, pushing in and out at a steady pace, palpating for a sweet spot. Steinman grunted as he exchanged the presence of his fingers for that of his thick purpled cock, pushing himself gently into Ryan who cursed as his eyes widened in surprise. "Take it. Doctor's orders." Steinman instructed, his voice strained.

Gasping at the new sensation, Ryan shoved his face into the surface of the table as his body jerked. He was open, more open than he's ever been. The vulnerability didn't sit right with him -- although the feeling of Steinman vigorously fucking him was not disagreeable. It was the perfect balance between pain and pleasure, for the Doctor was large and moved expertly.

Creeping a hand away from Ryan's waist, Steinman brought it down to Ryan's cock, kneading and stroking it as he thrust himself deeper.

"Ah, fuck yes! Make me better!" Ryan screamed, succumbing to the assault of absolute pleasure. He'd climaxed once already, and knew he would again as Steinman started jacking him off while simultaneously riding him.

"Oh, _yes_!" Steinman moaned. He'd wanted Ryan under him for so long. "Consider this..." His words were cut off as he focused on some rougher thrusts, "A show of appreciation for all you've done -- if you will." He gave a strangled cry. "Do you like it?"

Ryan was weak and trembling. "Yes! Oh my -- you're so _fucking_ good. Now, faster, please!" He pleaded, catching himself before he called out to a deity he'd forsaken.

Steinman's pace picked up, hitting that sacred spot in Ryan over and over. "I adore you, you know." He struggled to form the words between his grunts and wails.

"M-more!" The comment went ignored by Ryan -- focused entirely on Steinman's cock slamming into him, and the squeeze of his thighs.

"Wanted to fill you up so...so much." That heat that burned acutely was rising -- a great knot tightening within him, unrelenting and torturous.

"Faster, Doctor!" Ryan demanded, past caring what was thought of him and desperate.

Steinman began thrusting with more intensity, his head cast back. Even the weighty table was beginning to rock. Being inside of Andrew Ryan was comparable only to what he felt in ecstatic conversations with his goddess. It was utterly blissful and illuminating, lighting an ardent flame within him while rendering him complete. The welcoming tightness of Ryan's entrance around his member was delectable and he begged it never leave. In and out, and in and out he thrust his cock with spirited passion. His hand fell from working away at Ryan as that knot in him was untied. A drawn out moan escaped him as the entirety of his body was subject to tremour, cock throbbing hard and firing streams of cum into Ryan who bucked in response. He continued to thrust in his climax -- though slower. "Mmm, oh, yes." He sighed, purring in contentedness once his breathing had steadied and everything was less hazy. His fingers found Ryan's shaft again while he continued riding out his orgasm.

It wasn't long before Ryan climaxed again, emptying himself over Steinman's hand as he screamed in delight. The bombardment of stimulation felt surreal.

Steinman draped himself over Ryan's back, the pair of them breathing heavily and slick with sweat. Exhausted, neither wanted to say anything. They delighted in silence in their sensitivity.

Steinman disposed of his cum stained gloves before running his naked hands across Ryan's body -- something he'd denied himself. "I'd say you're much less stressed now." He said quietly, running fingers through Ryan's hair. His limbs were still shaking as they moved.

"Correct," Ryan replied, unable to bring himself to look directly at Steinman. "And I shan't be needing a second opinion."

"You wouldn't. But tell me...you don't feel ashamed, do you?" Steinman asked out of concern, noticing Ryan's unwillingness to look at him.

"If I have to be honest with you, Doctor, I don't know." There was a melancholy tinge to Ryan's voice.

"Well, this is what's best for you, remember? You mustn't feel any semblance of shame about it."

"Maybe - maybe you are right, but I..."

"You don't have to explain." Steinman placed an index finger against Ryan's lips. "Just enjoy that which we've shared. Don't think too much on it."

"It _was_ terribly nice."

"Nice?"

"Well...you know." Lazily moving from his position on the table, Ryan gathered up his clothes. Steinman watched intently as he dressed.

"I must say, I had more creative plans, but I didn't want to scare you away. A visit to the Doctor _can_ be quite intimidating."

"Indeed." Ryan huffed upon noticing how creased his suit now was. "I do hope you don't have any more patients scheduled for the evening." He eyed the mess on the floor, the lines of fluid, and Steinman's reclined naked form.

"Oh, no. I made sure of it." Steinman sighed, a rather gentle sigh that reflected the dream-like euphoria he was still enveloped in.

It had been nothing short of an incredibly pleasant experience for both of them, new and wonderful for Ryan who found himself less cold toward the idea of it. It left him feeling more satisfied than any prior encounters, and he wanted it again, but didn't want to openly admit it. Clearing his throat, he made sure his gaze was directed far away from Steinman when he asked; "Would it be possible to book another appointment with you? Preferably this week."

Steinman smiled -- not a knowing smirk as was typical for him and his swollen ego, but a soft smile born genuinely of contentment. "Certainly." He replied, "Why don't you visit me for a consultation tomorrow? We can discuss what's best for you in the long-run."

"I think I rather like the idea of that."


End file.
